


The Emperor’s Reign

by KaiserRyo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Mind Break, Rough Sex, Watersports, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserRyo/pseuds/KaiserRyo
Summary: The Empire has won. The Alliance is completely under their control and the remaining resistance in the Kingdom has been crushed. As a way to celebrate her victory, Edelgard visits Rhea in her cell and brings along a special guest.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Emperor’s Reign

Rhea was brought out of her sleep by the sounds of footsteps steadily approaching her prison. Two figures soon arrived and stood outside of her cell, one was the damn blasphemer Edelgard and the other was... No it couldn’t be...

It was Byleth and she was sporting a small pregnant belly.

"Byleth, dear child why are you-" 

_SMACK_

Rhea’s ears were ringing after that violent blow to her head. She slowly looked up to see that it was Edelgard who had struck her. 

"You will speak ONLY when spoken to or suffer the consequences Rhea" 

With that out of the way Edelgard began to explain Byleth’s involvement there. "You see, Byleth has agreed to be my lovely wife after the Kingdom’s defeat at the hands of the Empire." Rhea’s eyes widened at this new revelation. "That’s correct Rhea. I’ve won. The church is no more and the goddess’s influence over Fodlan shall soon fade away as well." 

"You WRETCHED child you WILL not-... ARGH" 

A swift kick was delivered to Rhea’s gut to silence her. But to her surprise it was not from Edelgard, but Byleth! 

"I’ve already told you that you only speak when spoken to Rhea, Byleth has already been taught this lesson and it seems you need to be taught as well." 

Edelgard began to remove her armor and slowly revealed of her scarred yet still beautiful body. Even with her short stature Edelgard’s bodily was very defined due to her training. It definitely explained the immense power of her slaps. Once Edelgard finished undressing something was revealed to Rhea that she never expected to see... 

Edelgard had a penis. 

No, it was an insult to simply refer to this as simply a penis. This was a massive COCK deserving of being worshipped. It was as long and as thick as Rhea’s leg. Crisscrossed with finger thick veins and two grapefruit sized balls to match. Rhea had seen her share of members in her years but NONE could compare to the absolute beast in front of her and Edelgard didn’t even seem to be hard yet.

Rhea almost opened her mouth to speak but remembered that if Edelgard chose to punish her she could nothing to stop her while chained.

"It seems you’re finally starting to realize the situation for what it truly is Rhea. Good that’ll make things easier."

"Byleth please lubricate me properly for the main event while I explain to Rhea her new position"

"Yes Goddess" Byleth said reverently. Her first words since entering with Edelgard. 

Byleth began to slowly lick and suckle all over Edelgard’s massive bitch-breaker as she started to reach full mast.

"You see Rhea being an emperor is a very stressful position and sometimes requires a form of stress relief to maintain my sanity, especially during the war. So I sought to find a being able to assist with such relief. I couldn’t find one truly willing who I consider worthy so I decided to create one in you."

"When the world sees the Archbishop of the renowned Church of Seiros reduced to nothing but MY breeding sow the church will truly be no more.

Byleth finished her ministrations and evened covered Edelgard’s balls which wouldn’t even enter Rhea.

"You are ready now, my Goddess" Byleth said

"Thank you, my dear wife. I’m sure you will continue to serve me well."

With that, Edelgard moved over to Rhea and ripped her dress and began to spread her legs. She then placed her fist sized tip against Rhea’s folds, showing her just how much was about to enter her. 

"Do not worry yourself Rhea" Byleth chimed in

"After this you will realize that the only Goddess worth serving is already in front of you. It took me a while as well, but I know you will see in due time."

"Dear child, What has she done to you?" Rhea said with concern.

"You will find out now." Edelgard said grimly

As soon as those words were said Edelgard plunged the entire tip into Rhea and slowly started to push in inch after inch. Soon a massive bulge appeared in Rhea’a stomach and Edelgard was only halfway inside. She started aggressively pumping her hips and Rhea started to understand how Byleth’s mind had been corrupted. Even so she was still holding strong as Edelgard’s thrusts started to increase in ferosity.

"You wretched bitch! I REFUSE to be broken by something like this!"

"Still resisting? Fine I believe I’ll just have to try harder then."

Edelgard then hooked her arms around Rhea and started to thrust with her full strength battering Rhea with the full length of her cock and she edged even closer to orgasm. Rhea could hear a strange gurgling sound and with horror realized it was Edelgard’s balls ready to fill her with gallons of backed up baby batter.

Edelgard’s thrusts sped up even more before she stopped with a final thrust and slammed into Rhea a final time.

_**SPLURT __SPLURT __SPLUT __SPLURT __SPLURT __SPLURT __SPLUT** _______________

Rhea looked about 4 months pregnant after the event of Edelgard’s orgasm. Rhea would soon find out that Edelgard was only getting started.

Edelgard then kicked Edelgard until she was on her stomach then placed her still leaking cocktip against her soon to be gaping asshole. 

"No no no no! If you penetrate me there I’ll-"

"Break? Of course you will Rhea, that’s the idea"

Mercilessly, Edelgard pushed into Rhea’s awaiting hole and sealed her fate as her cocksleeve. Grabbing two handfuls of Rhea’s FAT, fuckable, asscheeks Edelgard pistoned into the former Archbishop with reckless abandon. 

The feeling of having Edelgard rapidly claiming every inch of her insides with her cock started to cause Rhea’s mind to deteriorate.

' _Mother I’m so sorry I serve a new Goddess now. My Goddess Edelgard and her almighty omnipotent Goddess COCK! _'__

Edelgard could feel her balls to start to swell impending her next orgasm so she decided to put the final nail in the coffin.

"Who do you serve now Rhea?"

"YOU! I SERVE YOU ALONE, MY GODDESS!"

"And Sothis? What is she to you?"

"SHE IS DEAD! YOU ARE ALL I NEED NOW!"

"Wise choice."

Edelgard then pulled out and proceeded to cover Rhea from head to toe in her pearly white cum.

*SPLURT SPLURT SPLUT SPLURT SPLURT SPLURT SPLURT SPLUT SPLUT SPLURT*

"YES MY GODDESS! COVER ME IN YOUR DIVINE SEED! SHOW ME WHO I BELONG TO!"

After her reverent screams and Edelgard’s aggressive fucking were finished Rhea was barely conscious but Edelgard had one more trial to prove Rhea’s loyalty.

With a slap of her cock onto Rhea’s head she was able to get her attention. "I have one task for you slave only then will I allow you to rest.

Y-yes my Goddess. What is it do you require of me?

Rhea got her answer as Edelgard aimed her cock at Rhea and exhaled. A powerful stream, golden yellow in color and as thick as Rhea’s thumb began to cover Rhea completely joining the the thick strands of cum that were still stuck to her curvaceous body. This was Edelgard’s final test, claiming Rhea as nothing but her property by reducing her to nothing but a toilet.

The piss stream tapered off and Rhea was finally broken. Now there was nobody left who would even think of opposing Edelgard.

And the Emperor’s Reign had only begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently taking commissions at 1¢/word! Willing to write most kinks!
> 
> Also for people not familiar with Three Houses Rhea refers to Byleth as 'dear child/child' on multiple occasions but everybody featured in this story is above 18.


End file.
